Technology disclosed in JP-A-09-66739 is mentioned as a conventional example of a fitting structure of a window molding fitted into the circumferential edge of window glass in vehicles. FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram in cross section for explaining the conventional fitting structure. Window molding 21 includes base part 22 which is fitted into the circumferential edge of the window glass G, and seal lip part 23 which extends toward the body panels P from this base part 22 and contacts with the surface of the body panels P, having thinning portion (notch part 24) formed at an inside of a vehicle body between the base part 22 and the seal lip part 23. Float force from the body panels P of the seal lip part 23 is suppressed by interposing this notch part 24 therebetween, omitting a detailed explanation here.
However, according to the above-described fitting structure, the formed notch part 24 resulted in forming a thin part in the window molding 21. This posed a possibility that the fitting rigidity falls, on fitting of the window molding 21. Therefore, there was raised a problem such that the formation place of the notch part 24 was limited locally, such as the corner made by the roof part and a front pillar part of the vehicle body only.
Moreover, if hollow part 25 of the body inner side blockaded by the seal lip part 23 exists, air is sucked out of the hollow part 25 outside for example during a vehicle run, due to the internal and external atmospheric pressure difference sandwiching the seal lip part 23. In this circumstance, float force phenomenon of the seal lip part 23 from the body panels P may be repeated. Accordingly, as described above, when notch part 24 is formed, the capacity of the part and the hollow part 25 becomes large, with the amount of air sucked out also being increased accordingly, raising another problem that float force of the seal lip part 23 is likely to be large.
In order to overcome the above-described problem, this invention is devised, and the object thereof resides in providing a fitting structure of a window molding capable of preventing its fall of fitting rigidity in fitting the window molding having a notch formed therein, and suppressing the float force of a seal lip part.